1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data storage in a computer network, and more particularly, to data storage supporting a blind library.
2. Description of Related Art
Removable media storage devices such as tape libraries, optical libraries, and CD-ROM jukeboxes are frequently used to backup data in computer networks. A removable media storage device generally includes removable media such as tape cartridges, optical disks, or CD-ROMS and a mechanism, such as a robotic arm, that moves the removable media into and out of a drive where content of the media is read or updated.
The removable media are identified in a variety of ways ranging from hand printed labels to machine readable bar codes—all disposed tangibly on an external portion of the media. The media identification can indicate which media is used to store particular data. For example, data from a particular network source, such as a computer or a database, may be designated for storage on a specific tape cartridge. The identification on the tape permits selection of the tape for storage and retrieval of the data stored thereon.
The use of bar codes in removable media identification allows removable media storage libraries to operate autonomously and with greater efficiency. The GALAXY data storage management system software manufactured by COMMVAULT SYSTEMS, INC. of Oceanport, N.J. is an example of a storage system that uses bar coded removable media to perform autonomous storage operations. GALAXY uses removable media storage devices equipped with bar code readers to select removable media for storage operations based on the respective bar codes. A library with a bar code reader automatically identifies a specific removable media according to the bar code thereon and inserts the removable media in a corresponding drive to read or update content. User input is not necessary at each instance and storage operations can proceed according to predefined schedules and criteria resulting in greater efficiency and ease of use than if user input were needed.
Removable media without bar codes and/or storage libraries without bar code readers, however, do not permit such autonomous storage operations. Such libraries are known as blind libraries since conventional storage management software is unable to identify such removable media and user interaction is needed. This inconveniences users and results in decreased efficiency of network storage operations. Yet, many removable media libraries are not equipped with bar code readers and provide no alternative to such manual user input without replacing the entire library.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and a method that supports blind libraries in network storage operations.